This invention is related to sickle bar mowers and more particularly, to a simple inexpensive mounting linkage for mounting the operating portion of the mower to a hitch frame to reduce the transmission of vibrations from the sickle to the tractor.
Sickle bar mowers inherently produce a relatively high oscillating force in the transverse direction due to the inertia of the reciprocating knife. This oscillating force is usually transmitted through the mower frame and tractor hitch to the tractor causing eccessive vibrations which can result in early failure of components and fatigue to the operator.